


The Mirror

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-13
Updated: 2004-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy visits LA. Dom bought a mirror that reminds him of their first time. Can he get Billy to use it again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom came up behind Billy and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love the way you look when you wake up."

"Yeah, morning breath, messy hair, stubbly chin, wrinkled pyjamas. Very sexy."

"Yeah," Dom kissed him gently on the back of the neck. "Sleep well?"

"As well as I could on a sofabed."

"I did offer to let you sleep in my bed. Nice and comfy there. Warm. And you'd have had me to cuddle with."

"Dom, is that your cell phone or are you happy to see me?"

Dom pushed his hips forward rubbing his erection against Billy's arse. "Morning wood."

"I can see that, thank you. You do know that 2 pm does not qualify for morning?"

"I miss you. I miss this."

"Dom, what are you doing?" Billy sighed.

"I love you." As if it explained everything.

"We went through this months ago. We don't have much of a relationship if we live an ocean away from one another."

"I know..." Still didn't stop him from kissing Billy's neck though.

"So this is casual then? Just a feel good? What happens when I leave? You want to go through it all again?"

"Remember that party in Wellington, for the new year? Our first time together. Remember how we snuck away from Elijah and Orli, faked that argument in the loo so everyone would leave, then we just locked the door and started making out? How you fucked me up against the full length mirror, just so you could see how we look together? It was so fucking hot. You told me to stop biting my lip cause you wanted to hear me moan for you. I think the entire party heard after that."

"Dom..."

"I have one of those mirrors in the other room, you know. I saw it in a store here. It even has the gold coloured frame and all."

"Dom, you hate gold."

"I know, but I had to have that mirror. Paid a bundle for it too. Wouldn't want to let it go to waste."

"Elijah could come home at any minute."

"It's in my bedroom, not like we'd be doing it in the kitchen or anything. Although..." Dom smirked as his hand slid into the front of Billy's pants.

Billy closed his eyes and sighed. There really was no point in denying that he wanted this. No point at all. He cherished each memory of his time with Dominic. He missed it. He would lay in bed at night just remembering. But right now, all he could remember was saying goodbye at the airport.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk away from you, Dommie?"

"I miss you, Bill."

"You know that's not enough."

"Why not? You're here now. I want you. I know you want me. " Dom emphasized this by rubbing Billy's erection a little faster. He only continued once he got a moan. "What's to stop us?"

He could think of at least a dozen right off the bat. All of them really going back to the ache that he'd carried around in his chest for the past few months. In theory this should cure it, however Billy was not one who liked to make the same mistake twice. Still, here he was with Dom rubbing against him, his penis throbbing under the skillful hands of man he had ached for for months,,, Well what did he really need a spine for anyway? He never could say no to Dom. "Morning breath."

"Bill!" Dom said chuckling.

"Now get out of my toilet so I can make myself presentable."

Dom grinned and laid a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"And I suggest you do the same, Monaghan. You had better be brushed and naked when I get to your room. Oh, and remove all hazordous items from around that mirror!"


End file.
